oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zalyn
History Zalyn's life was always a harsh story of self-motivation and independence. Her kind was not one to find themselves latched onto another creature for too long, even to their own kind. Zalyn was born on top of a tall, snow tipped mountain with a deep, hidden cavern in the lands of Shengming de Yaolan. This was normal for her kind of dragon, wanting to live in seclusion instead of big groups, especially untrusting since the rise and fall of the Oni Emperor. Once Zalyn's mother placed Zalyn's egg with her other eggs, a total of 6 siblings, her father left, leaving her mother to raise the eggs on her own and to find another mate to keep the draconic race alive. Zalyn's mother stayed within the cave for about 2 months, only leaving for short periods at a time to go out and collect food for herself, then came back to keep the pure black eggs warm, one the eggs holding a slight, purplish hue to the black tint. Zalyn was the first to hatch, the top of the egg heating up and melting off the sides, revealing a tiny wyrmling that was lighter in color, more of a brown, with spikes running along her body. She crawled out of the egg and spread her wings, stretching them out and looking up to her mother with her cool, gold laced eyes. But then she could smell it....Magic. Her eyes turned towards the entrance of the cave, when she was suddenly picked up by her mother's maw and brought underneath her ebony wing. The feeling was comforting, and the spot was warm..but even under her mothers safe embrace, she could still feel the danger leaking in. Zalyn peeked out from underneath the leathery wing, her eyes wide and curious a group of humanoid creatures enter the cave. Her eyes landing on a torch that one carried, mesmerized by the colors as her mouth filled with saliva. She couldn't understand what they were saying but she understood her mother as she threatened their lives if they didn't leave that instant.. But that's not what happened. They lashed out at her mother, to which she shrunk back into the safety of her mothers wing, her small body visibly shaking as she felt each strike hit her mother. Her mother fought hard, but she wasn't strong enough on her own against so many. In her final moments, she tried to rush past them, to get out into the air to be at a better advantage, but it was too late, as with one more slash from the adventurer's..she fell. Her large body thumped against the rock solid ground, sending a shake through the whole cavern. Zalyn remained silent, continuing to hide under her mothers dead wing, her wide eyes watching them through a small crack through the leathery wing from where they had struck. Zalyn watched three adventurer's head over to her siblings eggs, while she could hear two others come over and begin messing with her mothers corpse. While her outer body seemed frozen, inside her swelled a deep anger..an anger so hot that it would melt the frozeness of her body. She began to coil back like a wild cat, getting ready to pounce until she did, pushing herself out through the hole of her mothers wing while letting her magical breath weapon free on the nearest adventurer, that had just so happened to have been sawing off her mothers horns. She surprised them, they hadn't expected something to lash out from the larger dragons corpse, and Zalyn took this opportunity to hop past them, as she was unable to fly as of just yet. Her tiny draconic body let her dip and dive around them towards the entrance of the cave and right when she was at the opening...her feet were suddenly not touching the ground and she began floating upwards. Her heart raced in her chest as she looked around, seeing that she was inside of a bubble and then realizing..the sorceress had captured her. The same caster came up to the baby drake while Zalyn glared her down, hate fueling her tiny form. The mage brought her hand up and showed a small portion of powder in her hand. She brought it to her lips and blew it onto the orb Zalyn was entrapped in, causing her eyes to begin to fall..until she eventually passed out. The next thing Zalyn woke to was being in a cage, just barely big enough for herself to fit in. Her eyes looked around, still slightly foggy from the spell that had been cast on her, but she saw several more dragons of several sizes, huddled around in cages similar to her own. She pushed herself into the farthest corner of her cage, watching in a mixture of curiosity and terror as she watched humanoids come in and drag dragons out of their cages, leading them out of sight. Zalyn could hear the roars of dragons that seemed to come from above, swiftly followed by the cheers of other races. The other types of her kind whispered to her, having been the youngest one being held in the room, telling her of the awful trials that several have gone through during the time being here, followed by explaining that they were either going to raise her to fight against aspiring adventurers or use her as bait. Her skin prickled with hatred, her thoughts of revenge growing stronger. On the night before when she was scheduled to go up against a group of adventurer's, she spent most of it trying to squeeze and burn through the bars, but they had prepared for her type, keeping the bars very tight together and durable against her breath weapon. But something...was off. While other dragons slept in their pens, Zalyn took notice of the change in the air. Something wasn't suppose to be in here. She took to trying to burn her bars faster, trying to not only escape the her captures but of whatever seemed to be moving closer and closer towards her area..until a glint of metal caught her eye. Her sapphire eyes moved to look at what it was, seeing a humanoid male sneaking around the cages, his sword giving off a soft glow from the moonlight that cast from the tiny windows around the top of the walls. She pushed herself to the back of her cage, watching him with near hawk-like eyes, trying to blend in with the floor and darkness..but she hadn't gained her black scales just yet. But the humanoid male took notice of the spark from her breath weapon, heading straight for her tiny cage. The spines on her back reared up, a serpent like hiss escaping her maw in warning, causing him to only pause for a second before grasping onto her cage. The hiss turned into a growl, lashing out to try and bite him through the bars, but they were so tightly layered together she was unable to. They were almost free, somehow none of the guards had appeared through the whole kidnapping..until they were just shy of the portal that led them out of the arena. A guard stepped out from the other side of the wall, seeming to have been doing their nightly rounds and not taking notice to them as he turned to face the portal, watching the swirling of enticing colors. The man set her cage down, sneaking up behind the guard and attacks, thrusting forward and stabbing his sword right through the guards chest. He swiftly pulls it out, then thrusts it back in, then out, then in, then out, then in. It seemed to last longer than it really was until the stranger was breathing heavily and pushed away the guards bloodied corpse. He stood there for a moment, looking down at the corpse and controlling his breathing until he turned and picked up Zalyn's cage, tucking it under his arm. She seemed to be a lot more calmer now, thinking that this strange man wasn't going to harm her but she couldn't let her guard down just yet, the black pupils in her gold eyes turning into thin slits as she focus' on him through the diminutive cracks of her prison. Clutching onto her cage tightly, he continued to make his way out of the arena, taking the portal and being sent straight into a crowded street. He hid her under his black cloak, and although she couldn't see anything from behind the fabric..she could smell and hear everything. The scent of different types of food, the sound of people going throughout their days..magic...She fidgeted in her cage, but remained silent, knowing this stranger was her only way out and to potentially be free. The humanoid male carried her stealthily throughout the city of Sovenheim, until he made his way to another group of portals, taking them directly into Jiyu. Here, he got a room at the tavern and didn't free her from the darkness under his cloak until the door was shut tightly behind him. The stranger went and placed his stolen dragon on the bed, taking a moment to look at the tiny whelp. Zalyn laid low in the corner of her prison, but her muscles were coiled within her small body, ready to leap out whenever the chance arose. He cautiously came over to the cage door, preparing himself as well for what this dragon may do, and unlocked it. Just as planned, Zalyn bolted from the cage, her tiny body allowing her to move quickly as she darted on top of the large wardrobe that sat in the room. She turns, the spikes on her body bristling as she growled down towards him, warning him to stay away as eldritch energy pooled in her mouth. Waylon, whom had done extensive study on dragons to find the perfect one, quickly recognizing exactly what kind of wyrmling she was and reached inside his pocket slowly. Zalyn's eyes watched him, the black pupils in her draconic eyes dilating but suddenly grow large in size once more as he produces a small coin, flicking it in her direction. Zalyn's body immediately pushed forward, zipping in the air and catching the coin. She landed on the bed, distracted as she began to devour the magical coin..all the while, Waylon slowly came up behind her. Waylon stealthily moved his hand out, running it over her hazel spikes that led down her body. They bristled for a moment as what felt like an electric shock ran through her, her eyes turning to look up at him and watching as his iridescent blue eyes mimic her once liquid gold ones, as her own mimicked his blue. The bond had begun. Appearance Starting as a very young wyrmling, Zalyn was born with lighter colored scales, more of a warm hazel instead of the pitch black that her kind was usually known for. Her face was sharply angled with a medium lengthened maw and nose, the back of her body was laced with needle sharp spines that began with a bronze color, but then darkened towards the tips. Her wings were long, even for her small body and stretched out nearly the same length of her body on either side, although unfortunately holds a few holes in it's leathery skin but doesn't seem to cause her flying to falter. In this form, she stands at a height of 1' and weighs around 6lbs. In her alternate humanoid form, she takes on the appearance of a human woman, having found that it was the most acceptable within society and easier to blend in. She stands at a height of 5'3", weighs about 113lbs and held porcelain skin that was unscathed. She has a slimmed, heart shaped face with sharp eyes, seeming to change between her natural liquid gold or a shining sapphire blue. Her lips sultry in form, plump but not too full and slightly darker pink in color. Long white, nearly silver, hair cascaded down her back, but she normally wore it pulled up into a high pony with several braids pulling it back, tied with a crimson bow. A thick portion of her bangs hanging on the side. In the form, she wears crimson colored metal gear that appeared nearly resembled like the very fire that coursed through her veins. This armor protected her breasts, shoulders, lower arms, knees, feet and the front of her legs. On her arms, legs and shoulders the armor lost it's fiery texture and appeared more as crimson scales. Underneath this, she wore a skin tight, black leather bodysuit that laced up in the back with a giant bow. The bodysuit held slits on the side of her legs and her back, revealing more of her porcelain flesh. Around her mouth she wore a mask that held the depiction of a dragons maw, along with being textured with crimson swirls, it had sharp teeth that clenched together in a near grin with two medium lengthed tusks on either side. As she grew, not only in age but in power as well, along side her rider, her draconic form finally began to darker to match a natural ebony shade of scales. The tips of the spines on her back began to darker, showing how the transition was beginning. Personality Zalyn could easily be described as fierce, one to fight for what she wants and not backing down. She speaks her mind, unfearful of what consequences may rebuke her as she sees herself higher rank than them. Zalyn is uncaring of most of the races and will most likely not go out of her way to help someone unless it's beneficial to her or if Waylon has recommended it, which even then takes some careful consideration. She is stern and stubborn, one to push her ideas into motion without the help of others. * Assertive * Unsympathetic * Black-Hearted Zalyn is a loner, in a sense. Her kind does not typically enjoy nor need the company of others and she will often push people away to be left alone. The only exception to this seems to be Waylon, given their special bond, and even then she needs her space from time to time. In her free time she is usually seen sitting somewhere high and either looking down on the lesser races, planning, or sleeping. * Introvert * Observant * Misanthrope She believes that the lesser races are not worthy to hold such power of Magic and are unable to understand the responsibility of what it comes with. Zalyn believes that it is her duty to free them of such an overbearing, thus will typically eat their magical items or remove their buffs, if they are not useful to her. If they are useful for her, she will play silent for awhile until the subject is no longer of use and strip them of their power. She is not one to shy away from the option of murder. Allies Waylon Eyliad - "Let us teach them to fear our names," Zalyn's companion and rider. They first met when he took her from an arena to be used as bait for adventurer's, instead taking her to a safe area and freeing her. The moment their eyes met, a bond was connected between them..rider and dragon. Day in and day out they train together, growing stronger side by side. She is content with staying by his side and his company so long as he continues to be useful. She considers him a valuable ally and typically does her best to keep him alive, although for his sake or hers, it is unknown. Vasilius Ve'yrin - "We only part, to meet again.." A dragon whom was locked up with Zalyn when she was held hostage at the arena. He explained what might happen to her while she was in the arena and kept her company for most of her time there, much to her annoyance. She thinks of him like a puppy whom follows their friend around. She didn't think she would see him again after Waylon saved her from the arena. Reinhardt - Enemies Typically anyone who wields magic, besides her draconic kin. She believes they are not worthy of the power and responsibility it holds. Additional Information Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character